


An Unkindess

by nosoupforwaluigi



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosoupforwaluigi/pseuds/nosoupforwaluigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven contemplates her current situation after a devastating battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unkindess

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic //sweats nervously apologies ahead of time if any of my wording is odd! Set between after Raven's battle with Terra and the titans regrouping at the end of Aftershock pt 1

Mud was everywhere.

You choked back a snarl as soil breached your throat, constricting your violent thrashing and pulling you down. Panic flared within you, but the adrenaline from your demonic blood had long since faded, and even as your hands clawed for purchase against the earth, your efforts had weakened.

Suddenly, your ears deafened to the cascade of mud, the noise muffled by a calm darkness. Your conscious was swimming. Somewhere during your struggle your body decided that fighting was pointless. You internally agreed, your mind was far from the fight. You idly mused: somehow this felt oddly funny to you, like the universe planned for you to die being dragged down to hell as some cruel, offhand joke to the inevitable destiny bestowed by your heritage. Universe be damned, Terra be damned...

You parted your lips to take one last breath…

and inhaled air.

Your body made impact with a cold, hard floor, your body betraying your natural grace and crumpling in a heap of cloak and battered bones. You must have fell into a cavity beneath the city. Earth pressed against your side, you lay there amidst the dust as your frame shuddered with the rapid beating of your heart and lungs. Slowly the shaking abated to small pants, the soft inhale and exhales reminding you that you’re alive.

 

Minutes passed. You didn't move yet, allowing the pain to pool in your abdomen. The initial stinging subsided to be replaced with a deep-seated anger as the recollection of your fight returned, coiling and violently lashing out from the dark corners of your mind. You knew your body was too tired to respond in kind with the intrusive thoughts- but in retrospect you have never truly barred them in the first place, instead letting it simmer into a quiet, bitter feeling. Only your hands trembled, feeling the phantom claws on your fingertips.

_Tr_ _aitor_

You didn't know how long you've been laying there. It was only when another aura grazed the peripherals or your empath powers that you got up, wincing not so much at the pain that lanced up your battered leg, but the sudden wave of anguish that washed over you.

You almost wanted to sob from the intense emotion, engulfing your senses and driving your hands to caress your temple. Your nails are sharp against your scalp; You have claws again. Breathing deeply, you steadied your breath and felt the claws withdraw.

Your mantra slipped beneath your breath a few times, and you managed to steady yourself as you limped further into the cavern. The shadows still provided no tangible form as you proceeded, there was no light to guide you, only that tugging instinct that someone was there. Your movements stilled where the tunnel opened, the unbridled sadness radiating from its lone occupant.

Beastboy had his back turned to you, giving no acknowledgment of your presence. Hesitantly, you walked over to the hunched boy until you were in front of him, but his eyes continued to train ahead, either oblivious to or ignoring you. The latter seemed more reasonable; and opening your mouth you tried and failed to reach out, the ghost of an apology dancing on the tip of your tongue. You closed your mouth, and let the silence linger.   

You would retreat because there was nothing you could do. There were no words of wisdom to pour oil on the troubled waters, no meaningful gesture that could abate the damage dealt. So you left to lick your own wounds, because that was the only thing you knew how to do.

Giving him a wide berth as you edged to the opposite end of the cave, you sat down with knees propped against your chest. You diverted your attention to the bruises that flushed ugly shades on your pale skin, the metallic taste of your own against your tongue that you hadn't registered until now. Your gaze would flicker to him, but quickly lower.

Maybe there was no apology to be offered, you could reproach him instead, snap at him, scream that _you’d been right all along_ , that Terra played him and everyone else like a fool.

You wouldn't even be ranting at him by then, but at your own failure to stop her. Your defeat had cost you your home, friends, _him_.

_I told you so, I told you so._

But he already knew. You will not rub salt on wounds left by _her_.

 

Footsteps echoed off the earth. You got up and joined the rest of your team under Starfire's emerald beacon, Beastboy followed. You noticed that a cold, hard determination stood in place of the once grieving Beastboy, pools of green now reflecting ice.

“No more chances.”

“No more trust.”

**“And no more mercy.”**

You met his gaze, and saw a hairline crack in the ice.  


End file.
